


Дружеский массаж (A Friendly Massage)

by Markalamka



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markalamka/pseuds/Markalamka
Summary: Гаррус, влюблённый в Шепард и Шепард, не думающая о нём в таком ключе. Предложение о массаже.





	Дружеский массаж (A Friendly Massage)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Friendly Massage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215796) by [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52). 



Шепард тяжело вздохнула и прислонилась к стенке лифта, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза.

\- Блядь. В последний раз я пробую сдержать разъярённого крогана.

 - А я предупреждал, - заметил Гаррус, помотав головой, и, пользуясь тем, что глаза Шепард закрыты, рассматривал её фигуру. Духи, ею хотелось любоваться.

Турианца удивляло, что никто его не окрикивал, когда он украдкой на неё смотрел, пользуясь любой возможностью восхититься необыкновенной женщиной, какой была его коммандер. И Гаррусу везло, что Шепард не замечала, как часто он бросал на неё взгляды - он бы не знал, что сделать, реши она обратить на это внимание. Как бы он объяснил, что влюбился в ту самую минуту, когда она показалась на Омеге, если она видела в нём только надёжного друга?

Шепард открыла глаза, и Гаррус поспешил отвести взгляд.

\- Эй, не ты ли мне однажды сказал, что хорош в массаже? - спросила она.

Гаррус кашлянул, застигнутый врасплох вопросом.

\- Эм, ну... - он не ожидал, что она вспомнит этот момент из их беседы о снимании стресса турианцами. Полной неловкого напряжения беседы. - Да, другим турианцам.

\- Тогда ты отлично разберёшься в человеческом массаже, - сказала Шепард, - зная, что наша кожа мягче вашей.

Гаррус был рад, что они одни, и никто не видел, как он смутился. Дверь лифта распахнулась на третьей палубе, и ему бы следовало выйти, но -

\- Гаррус, пожалуйста, - хныкнула Шепард, состроив то, что, как слышал Гаррус, называют щенячьими глазками. - Тот кроган хорошо мне приложил, и я обещаю быть сущей фурией, пока ничего с этим не сделаю.

Духи, она не догадывалась, что делала с ним. Ему следовало попросить прощения и уйти. Ему следовало...

\- Ладно, Шепард, - сказал он вместо этого. Шепард ухмыльнулась, её зелёные глаза сверкнули от восторга.

\- Спасибо, Гаррус, - она нажала на кнопку капитанской каюты. - Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала.

***

Гаррус вошёл в каюту вслед за Шепард, пытаясь унять всё нарастающее беспокойство. Часть его желала обхватить тело Шепард руками, другая понимала, что всё это могло привести к катастрофе.

Шепард охнула, начав снимать броню, и Гаррус без раздумий подбежал к ней.

\- Так. Давай я тебе помогу, - сказал он, проклиная себя, пока его руки тянулись к застёжкам. Как он мог быть так самоуверен!

\- Хорошая мысль, - ответила Шепард, опустив руки. Гаррус никогда не видел, что она носила под бронёй, и почти моментально остановился, когда обнаружил, что на ней обтягивающий костюм, который едва ли можно назвать одеждой. Теперь изгибы её тела, всегда его восхищавшие, предстали в полной красе, бёдра практически требовали, чтобы он пробежался пальцами по ним, и эта потрясающая попка -

Гаррус закусил губу, чтобы отвлечься от того, что он хотел с ней сделать, на то, что ей было от него нужно. Она повернулась к нему спиной и - о  _Духи_  - скинула верх, оставляя спину обнажённой, за исключением лифчика, а затем сняла и его. Его взгляд тут же отметил то, как торчали её лопатки. Шепард повела плечами и легла на кровать вниз лицом, вытянув руки. Потом повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

\- Тебе тоже надо снять броню.

Чем он и занялся.

\- Но я не ношу под ней много одежды, - пробормотал он.

Шепард рассмеялась.

\- Как и я. Всё нормально, Гаррус. Мы же оба солдаты, так?

\- Так, - ответил Гаррус, заставляя себя рассмеяться в ответ. - Конечно.

Он продолжил раздеваться, делая паузы - убеждался, что его руки не трясутся. Ему нужно было успокоиться, иначе он рисковал окончательно сорваться, смутившись, так, что больше никогда не смог бы смотреть в глаза Шепард.

Он подошёл к кровати и прочистил горло.

\- Что ж. Есть какие-то определённые места, на которых надо сосредоточиться?

\- У меня ломит всё, - простонала Шепард, чуть изогнувшись на кровати. Гаррус был вынужден вновь закусить губу, дабы не дать выхода эмоциям, которые подобный жест породил.

\- Я, эм, пожалуй, начну с твоих плеч, - Гаррус положил одетые в перчатки руки ей на плечи и сжал. Шепард издала ещё один стон, и ему потребовалось собрать всё своё самообладание, чтобы продолжить, будто происходящее являлось нормой. Её кожа была абсурдно мягкой под его ладонями; ему нравилось при нажатиях ощущать структуру костей. Кожа турианцев куда жёстче и несгибаемей.

В основном он держал два пальца на месте, раздразнивая напряжение в мышцах, а большими пальцами совершал круговые движения - он и не понимал, что делал, пока не услышал очередной стон.

\- Ааах, Гаррус, - она сказала, растягивая его имя, почти усиливая "р". - Мне... очень хорошо.

Гаррус не был уверен, что способен дать ответ - во всяком случае, не такой, какой бы он хотел, чтобы она слышала. Он просто продолжил, обнаруживая новые  _звуки_ , на которые способны люди.

В конце концов, он перешёл к лопаткам, сопротивляясь желанию тут задержаться. Ему хотелось очертить пальцами их контур, прижаться к коже и почувствовать кости. И он был рад, что, лёжа лицом вниз, она не могла его видеть - наверняка он выглядел крайне нелепо. Его мандибулы раздвигались в такт каждому произнесённому ею звуку, его рот приоткрывался - дышать становилось трудно. Духи. Он невероятно возбуждался, а она понятия не имела, что сделала. Что делает с ним.

Он едва услышал её просьбу двигаться ниже и был абсолютно не в состоянии не подчиниться ей. Если бы она сказала ему встать на стол и станцевать, он бы это сделал. Если бы она попросила отдать винтовку или визор, он бы колебался лишь минуту, прежде чем исполнить. Ему было достаточно просто находить и ублажать места, требующие внимания. Он не смог удержаться и провёл рукой по области между её позвонками.

С этим действием, он ощутил дрожь под его прикосновением.

\- Ммм. Не нажимай, но продолжай. Знала бы я, что твои пальцы так проворны...

В штанах стало слишком тесно. Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся без выходящей на первый план эрекции - признака, что он более, чем готов к сексу. Он пытался сказать себе, что происходящее не было сексуально, но его член доказывал обратное. Гаррус сглотнул и остановил правую руку до того, как опустил её ниже.

\- Гаррус, - выдохнула она, её голос хрипловат, но мелодичен. - Боже. Ты так... в этом  _хорош_.

Ему нужно было прекратить. Извиниться и уйти. Но этого вызвало бы только больше вопросов, чем он мог ответить. Она точно увидит, в каком он состоянии. Единственным выходом виделась возможность зайти в душ и разрядиться, но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он был парализован, замер на месте от того, что Шепард (непреднамеренно) делала с ним.

\- Гаррус? - позвала Шепард, и он понял, что она о чём-то спросила.

\- Прости, - его голос напрягся. - Что ты сказала?

\- Я спросила, устал ли ты, - ответила Шепард, и, о Духи, она меняла позицию, она  _могла его увидеть_ , - ведь кажется, что ты... - она повернула голову и посмотрела прямо на него. Её взгляд опустился вниз, к явно заметной эрекции. - ... отвлёкся, - закончила она.

\- Я, - он пытался придумать извинение, объяснение, что-то, что исправило бы ситуацию, но больше ничего не смог сказать. Его руки опустились, сжались в кулаки.

Шепард встала, что только всё ухудшило, потому что теперь он мог прекрасно рассмотреть её груди. Идеально круглые, с сосками соблазнительно тёмного цвета. Он уже представлял, какие соски на ощупь, пусть даже, судя по виду, они были иной текстуры, нежели остальная кожа. Он не мог пошевелиться. Он едва мог дышать.

Шепард приближалась к нему, её глаза с головы до пят осматривали его тело, аналогично тому, что он сам делал ранее. Сейчас она стояла в нескольких дюймах от него, протянутой рукой ощупывая через штаны возбуждённый орган. Гаррус издал сдавленный звук, его мандибулы полностью раздвинулись, по телу пробежала дрожь. Что она  _творила_?

\- Ах, вот как, - она подняла глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом. Он чувствовал, как желудок сжимается от волнения, его мандибулы приоткрылись и рисковали вновь раздвинуться.

\- Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, Гаррус? - спросила она.

Он не мог говорить. Он был способен лишь  _заурчать_.

Шепард нагнулась и спустила его штаны. Гаррус всё ещё пребывал в застывшей позе, когда она пробежалась тонким пальчиком по всей длине, заставляя член дёрнуться. Он низко зарычал, впервые смея надеяться, что это не станет причиной для унижения.

\- Боже, как сексуально звучит, - сказала она.

Он зарычал ещё раз, чем вызвал похотливую ухмылку на её лице.

\- Ну, Гаррус? Чего же ты ждёшь? 

 _Позволения._  Он скинул штаны и сжал её в объятиях с ещё более громким рыком, и был вознаграждён томным вздохом. Его ладони перешли к этим прекрасным, соблазнительным бёдрам, стянули с Шепард брюки. Она помогла ему снять рубашку и откинулась, выставив грудь, давая ясный намёк.

Гаррус обхватил её грудь, большие пальцы легли на соски. Он надавил, и она, запрокинув голову, издала лёгкий стон.  _Духи_. Ему хотелось продолжить, исследовать её дальше, но он знал, что на это нет времени. Он хотел её, сейчас.

Он зарычал и схватил её за руки, прижимая к стене. Она издала удивлённый вздох, а затем протяжно застонала, когда он вошёл в неё.

\- Гаррус, - она говорила тем же хрипловатым голосом. Он прижал руки к стене, чтобы они служили рычагами. Он склонил голову и зарычал, прижав рот к её шее. Её дыхание участилось, она выдыхала в его мандибулы. Её бёдра двигались в такт его толчкам.

Гаррус не смог долго держаться и закончил быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы. Он часто задышал, достигнув пика, и его мандибула легла на её шею. Руки Шепард покоились на его бёдрах, удерживая их тела в контакте. Он слышал, как она шептала его имя, когда кончила.

В конечном счёте, они переместились на кровать. Шепард прижималась к его груди; их тела всё ещё были соединены. Гаррус чувствовал, что мог лежать так вечность, но не расстроился, когда Шепард нарушила тишину.

\- Я и не знала, что ты так ко мне относишься.

\- Я думал, ты видела во мне только друга. Я не хотел всё разрушить.

Он ощутил, как Шепард задвигалась.

\- А произошедшее всё разрушило? - она дразнилась.

\- Духи, надеюсь, нет. Это было...

\- Неописуемо? - подсказала Шепард.

\- Одно из слов, - ответил Гаррус. - "Удивительно" тоже подошло бы.

\- Я, должно быть, сводила тебя с ума, - захихикала коммандер. - Представляю теперь, в таком контексте, какие звуки я издавала. Не могу сказать, что мне жаль, учитывая, к чему всё привело.

\- А знаешь, - уверенность вернулась к нему, - я исследовал только половину твоего прекрасного, мягкого тела. Твои ноги же не заболят, правда?

\- Ох, они болят, - её голос чуть понизился, - но, думаю, теперь моя очередь исследовать твоё тело. Бесконечно я буду распаляться в процессе. А когда не смогу больше выдержать, овладею тобой, так что мы продолжим наш порочный путь.

\- Хммм, - заурчал Гаррус. - Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Шепард.

\- Тогда не будем больше терять время, - сказала она, сместившись, и пробежалась пальцами вдоль его ноги.

 


End file.
